


More Haught's than Before

by Rebelheart94



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AdorableNerd!Waverly toting a shotgun, F/F, GroupMom!Gus, Gus sells bar to someone else instead of Bobo Del Rey, Gus stays in Purgatory, I will go down with the WayHaught ship, M/M, MommaBear!OFC, Nicole isn't married since her next of Kin is the OFC, ProtectiveOlderBrotherFigure!Doc, Sarcastic!Dolls, Sassy!Wynonna, Smartass!Nicole, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, so no surprise wife - Shae is only a friend of the two Haught's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelheart94/pseuds/Rebelheart94
Summary: Nicole Haught, her twin sister Morrigan Haught, and her niece (Morrigan's daughter) Samantha Haught, all arrive in Purgatory after a bunch of things happen all within a year or so before they move there. The two adults expect the move to be calm and relaxing after their rough lives, but imagine their lack of surprise when things go to hell in a handbasket fairly quickly.Now if only they actually knew what was going on, then maybe they wouldn't feel like confused puppy's with all their head tilted and lack of understanding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One is going to be more of an intro chapter. Chapter two will be a normal (for me) sized chapter.

_**Original Character Build**   _

* * *

 

 ** _Main Pairings_ : **OC/Wynonna, Nicole/Waverly

* * *

  **Name:** Morrigan Jane Haught

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 26 (older of the twins by four minutes)

 **Height:** 5ft 2in (scowls when people ask how they can be twin's if she's so much shorter than Nicole)

 **Build:** Lean/Athletic/Toned/8pack (not sharp, but semi-soft so it blends well with her body)

 **Eye Color:** Stormy Blue/Gray

 **Hair Length/Color:** Short, feathery, wild Red hair (only slightly darker red than Nicole's)

 **Nicole's Motto for OC:** Tiny, yet surprisingly deadly.

 **Piercings/Tattoos:**  Two small green studs in her upper left and right ears. A large gray ghost wolf howling at a large yellow moon on her back. A tribal black band around both of her upper arms, one with green leaf designs mixed in (no color inside of the leaves) (left arm) and the other has blue water weaved in parts of the tribal band (right arm). Black tattoo of a palm print of Nicole's right hand on her left shoulder (palm near front, tip of fingers on shoulder).

 **Remaining Family:** Twin Sister: Nicole Rayleigh Haught, Daughter: Samantha (Sammy) Astrid Haught

 **Normal Clothes:** Green/white (or solid Black, white, or Gray colored ones) button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, sleeveless white (or) black "Men's" crew neck shirt, (Gray, Black, Earth Green, Beige) Military Combat Cargo pants, non-leather brown military boots (or black ones if wearing darker clothes). Celtic Cross/Knot necklace from their Father's side (Nicole has one that is a lot like it from their Mother's side). Dog Tags (Name, Rank, Branch), and a black K-Bar knife in a sheath on her tactical belt.

 **Previous Occupation:** USMCfor 8 years (their father teaching them whatever he could, skill wise, for the military before he died when they were fourteen. Plus, ROTC in high school) (recently had to medically retire due to injury while deployed, since even though she healed up, her shoulder still gave her trouble from time to time if the weather changed too fast or if she used it too much). However, when people ask what her job is (when at Shorty's) she always answers, "A Marine that currently works at the bar." because she sees herself as a Marine, since in her mind, Once a Marine, Always a Marine.

 **OC's Personal Vehicl** **e** **:**  2006 Dodge Ram Mega Cab with a Heavy Duty Buddy Rack with a Sports Bar attached, slight Lift, all terrain tires, a black Frontier Grille Guard, black reinforced rims, Racing Steering wheel, black nerf bars (under the sides of the truck, which help step up into the truck), bolt-on style Fender Flairs, Fab Four Vengeance Full Width Black Steel bumper, and a Bed Mat to avoid scratching up the bed of the truck.

 **Favorite Weapons:**  Long Rifles (hunting rifles) and Knives

 **Quick Bio:** When Morrigan was 18, she joined the USMC and became a Marine while Nicole went to college for the degrees she wanted, followed by Police Academy. By age 25 Morrigan's career was going good and strong until she was injured at a base while deployed due to the base being attacked. She had to recover from a bad shoulder wound from a fight with terrorists that cause her to be Medically/Honorably discharged. When she was out and healed, she headed to join her Twin, who was about to finish at the Police academy, since Nicole asked if Morrigan wanted to share a place together after she told her about how the shorter twin needed "a change of scenery".  
   
While Nicole was planning to move them to the weirdly named small town in Canada, of all places, a bad incident happened in a bar where a drugged Morrigan wound up pregnant. The only good news besides the child being healthy and being more than welcome to the family (they refused to blame the child for the sins of the father), of the situation, is that Morrigan's child would be born about a year before the move. Nicole took her sister to all the doctor visits, and even risked the possibility of getting her hand broken by Morrigan during the delivery (no hands were broken, thankfully). Morrigan named her daughter Samantha Astrid Haught, after their amusingly fiery French mother (Astrid) and stubborn headed Irish father (Somhairle).

For the move to Purgatory they pack essentials and most of their furniture, then took a road trip to their new home. Purgatory, Alberta, Canada.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg, finally actually got around to posting this Prologue. Life has been hectic, and what little time I did have to write, I will admit that I spent it on updating my already MASSIVE Supergirl fic, but here is the Prologue! Chapter One is currently in the works as well <3

**Prologue: When t** **hree** **Haught** **'s**   **end** **up in Purgatory** **.**  

* * *

 

 **(*Purgatory** ***)**  

 

At the end of the street in an otherwise lively small suburban neighborhood sat a pale blue house with white pine trim and a nearly barren, long-neglected flowerbed in front of the large living room window. The shed out behind the home also needed to be fixed up and was in dire need of a fresh coat of paint, yet it was the unkempt lawn that really gave away the fact that the home hadn't had an occupant in over twelve years, after the previous owners decided to pack up and haul ass out of Purgatory.

The town gossip, Janet, who also lived on that very same street, was an older woman in her late forties and had been the one to swiftly spread the news of the town's new arrivals. The new female deputy, Nicole Haught and her twin sister Morrigan had purchased the home and began moving in with Morrigan's year-old daughter, Samantha.

Speaking of Samantha, it was obvious that Nicole absolutely adored her niece like the child hung the stars themselves. She was oddly well-behaved for her age since Samantha never seemed to cry needlessly. When she did, it never lasted long and was normally only after waking up from a nap if one of the local hooligans up the road were honking their car's horn to get their friend's attention, urging them to come out of their house to leave for more shenanigans. Nicole, unlike her twin, had much longer hair and stood almost a full seven inches taller. The most memorable thing about the shorter Haught was that Morrigan's hair was, in Janet's honest opinion, the shortest she'd seen on a woman.  After a day or two of approaching the small group for a chat off and on, she had found out that Morrigan was ex-military. A retired Marine Captain, to be precise. The day after that, she had also found the young woman had received several awards and medals from her time as a Marine and a brown belt Krav Maga.

Anyway, once Sheriff Nedley caught word of the exemplary up-and-comer Nicole Haught, he had worked hard and fast to get Nicole straight out of the academy.  Word around town, in no small way thanks to Janet, was that he even called in some favors from some of his friends at the academy to make sure his offer would be among the first Nicole received.

While unpacking, some movement from the back of the moving truck caught Janet's eye. As she peered out of her window, she noticed only a few boxes were remaining. After all, since the Haught's had been slowly moving in for the last week, they had to be done soon. Who knows, maybe there was more gossip to be had. It was no small surprise when she found out that  _both_ sisters were lesbians.  When she tried to spread the bit of gossip that Morrigan seemed to tense up around people who reached into a pocket or drawer out of sight for something, as if it were something to pity the poor woman for. Gus McCready, the hard-headed woman who manned the bar for Shorty and had raised Waverly Earp, had laughed in her face before glaring at her balefully and even having the gall to call her a two-bit brown-nosing ninny over that. Ah well, more gossip for her and her circle then.

 

* * *

 

**(*Purgator** **y** **, later that day** ***)**

 

A short but strong red-haired woman gave a tired huff, placing the last box down into the living room of her and her twin's new rented house. She was thankful that her outrageously taller sister had the idea to get all the furniture settled before bringing in their other stuff, if only to avoid not being able to correctly place the furniture around the boxes and to decorate around the furniture.

Speaking of them, the furniture they brought had ended up fitting in the moving truck that Nicole drove that had with Nicole's jet black 1961 ZL1 Camaro towed behind it. Some of the bigger stuff, like the larger boxes were placed in the bed of her own heavily decked out silver 2006 Dodge Ram Mega Cab. The back seat during the trip had held two duffel bags, a diaper bag, and the carrier that held her most precious cargo, her daughter.

"Hey Morrigan," the woman in question jolted in surprise since she was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear her sister walk up, "you could take Sammy and get started on unpacking the living room boxes while I unpack the stuff in the bathroom and wall decorations? Then we can swap by me taking my niece back, and you can do the kitchen while I take her with me to get the kid's smaller room done. During her nap time we can get our stuff to the two bigger rooms? I figure we can each get our own rooms set up pretty fast." Nicole offered the ideas in a ramble as she held out the now happily giggling toddler, who was reaching out and nearly cooing at the sight of her Mom.

The shorter red head cooed right back, gently pulling Samantha out of Nicole's outstretched arms and cuddled her daughter close to her left side, letting the adorable one play with a plastic set of kid's keys that she pulled out of her cargo pants right side pocket, "Sounds good to me 'Cole, the only box that will need to go with you is the small one on the dining room table. It's the only one in there labeled bath because it has the shower curtain and stuff inside of it."

Nicole rustled Morrigan's short hair and gave her niece a quick kiss on the forehead. She went into the kitchen to the dining table, then made her way to the hallway bathroom once she had the box her twin sister mentioned, "Oh, by the way!" She called out from the hallway next to the bathroom entrance, continuing when Morrigan called back a quick " _Yeah?"_ , "I will be going in to work early, tomorrow. I know that Sheriff Nedley gave me a bit of time to get used to the town, but I think it's been long enough that I am somewhat comfortable to start working in it more frequently."

Morrigan popped her head around to look down the hall with Samantha sitting on her shoulders, who was playing with the short red hair in front of her. She was going to reply, only to yelp and jolt a bit when something brushed past her leg, "Nicole, I am going to accidentally kick your cat one day, so I'm gonna apologize ahead of time. I'm sorry for kicking your cat."

They watched as the orange tabby cat flicked its tail once, strutting to Nicole's bedroom that held its cat bed and litter box as if she was dismissing the humans. Morrigan pointed at the spot the cat was at before it disappeared, "See? You are the human pet to a diva queen that you named Calamity Jane. Why you named her that and are willingly the human pet, I will never understand."

"Says the woman who would freak out with excitement at being able to ride around on the back of a horse. Don't even deny it because I know you. While I do understand how horses are cool, you take it to a whole new level with how childish you get at the mere sight of one." Nicole sassed back with narrowed eyes and a smirk, knowing that her sister's adoration of horses hasn't changed since they were kids.

Nicole received a playful hiss from her sister, that triggered one from Samantha if only out of habit for the tiny tot to mimic her mom, before Morrigan and her niece were back in the living room. She chuckled at that reaction and went to get the bathroom finished up. The taller red head figured that after they were done, Morrigan would want to go eat at a diner or something and then get groceries tomorrow in both of their cars. It was mostly since she doubted they would use any only one vehicle since their cars wouldn't have the room they needed if they only took one. Even if that one was the truck. Besides, since they moved with bare essentials only, they also needed to get things like actual dishes and curtains for the house to go with the groceries.

Samantha could be heard giving adorable giggles that were quickly getting closer and closer, right before Morrigan stopped at the doorway to the bathroom, pulling her from her thoughts, "'Cole, after going to the store tomorrow, would you mind watching Samantha long enough for me to go see if anyone in town is hiring?"

"You know I would in a heartbeat, Morrigan. Just so you know, I did hear that the place named Shorty's is in need of more hands. You'd fit in well if your height has anything to do about it." Nicole laughed with a dimpled grin at the instant playful scowl on Morrigan's face.

Morrigan smacked her twin on the arm, snickering when Samantha made a pitched humming noise of displeasure at her aunt being hit, even if only lightly. She turned on her heels and began walking out into the hallway, calling back over her shoulder and he daughter's leg, "Well, your knight-in-diaper and I are going to go finish the living room now. When you're done, order something that delivers please. If not, we can all go out to scout out that Shorty's place you were talking about, if they serve food." 

Pulling out her phone, Nicole started going through a list of nearby eatery places out loud and smirked when the three main options were Chinese delivery, pizza delivery, or an apparently grease heavy diner. They decided that they would eat a home-cooked meal after Nicole was done and head out to the store to grab just enough supplies for that night, with those sort of options, before Morrigan had walked off with Samantha babbling and lightly pulling on short red hair. Nicole left the now finished bathroom and started hanging the wall decorations, humming along to the playlist her sister started playing that started with Kelly Clarkson's 'Thankful' album.

 

* * *

 

 **(*** **Next Day** **,** **6** **pm at Shorty's*)**  

 

After dropping down from her decked out and somewhat lifted truck, Morrigan walked into the bar and were greeted by an older man with a warm smile and bright attitude, "Good evening Miss, the name's Shorty. What can I do for you today?" The woman's dimpled grin met him and he could feel himself smile brighter at how adorable it looked, before she stepped closer to the bar.

"Nice to meet you Shorty, I'm Morrigan Haught, my twin sister is Nicole Haught, the new deputy in town. I hear you're lookin' to hire?" Morrigan's Texas accent came out a bit during that introduction.

Shorty nodded and had shaken Morrigan's hand, happy that the woman didn't seem tense around him like some of the gossips said. Mostly because he didn't want to assume, but was careful not to make anyone uncomfortable like that, just in case. The short red head did have a firm grip, and that was something his own dad had once told him was a sign of a person who keeps their word, which was surprisingly lacking in Purgatory, "We sure do! Gus, the gray-haired woman further down the bar, knows where the application papers are, just go over and ask for one!"

Someone calling for Shorty nearby had him politely excusing himself. Morrigan gently pushed away from her spot and moved further down, "Well, time to go talk to the stern lady that reminds me of Gran and see if I can fill in an application while I'm here."

Morrigan looked over at the spot Shorty had gestured to and stifled a laugh at the sight of the older woman putting a man in his early twenties into a headlock, dragging him over to an on-duty cop to escort off the premises.

Some group was chanting the guy's name or nickname, " _Champ"_ , but when he broke free and tried to run for it, he ran right towards her. She waited until he was close to let her arm fly out and clothes line him hard in the sternum, sending him sprawling to the floor. He jumped up and swung at her, only to miss as she easily stepped to the side. Watching him carefully, Morrigan waited until he tried to swing again to duck under his right fist to slip behind him and yank his left arm back and up, soon getting his right arm into the same locked position.

The male cop scrambled forward to cuff 'Champ' and drag him out of the building, muttering a quick 'thanks' to Morrigan on his way out, "Not half bad kid," the woman next to the bar called out while walking back around to her place behind it, "now, I saw you heading over here before Champ Hardy decided to make a fool of himself, what can I get for you?"

Gesturing to the 'Help Wanted' sign, Morrigan quietly watched as the older woman seemed to scan her for any visible signs of not being worth the time to even grab an application. A small yet happy smile pulled its way on to her face when an application was pulled from a small box under the bar and slapped onto the wood in front of her.

"Just fill out that form, then bring it back up here to me at the bar." The woman told Morrigan, "If Shorty hires you after a temp run, you should know that the only other person working here besides Shorty and myself is my niece Waverly, who covers the bar with us. Been like that ever since our fourth up and left town. Might not seem like only three, possibly soon to be four people would be able to run this place, but you can bet your britches that we make it work. In other words," She leaned forwards a bit, almost as if whispering a secret and gave her a look, "you seem like you might be a good kid, so don't blow it."

The short red head couldn't help but let her dimpled grin loose at the older woman's words, "Don't worry Ma'am, if I am hired on I'll make damn sure not to."

The older woman snorted and leaned back, going back to serving drinks to people at the bar and waved her hand at Morrigan in a 'shoo' motion, "Then scoot, girly. That deputy sister of yours walked in just now from what I can see, and your kiddo looks ready to crawl her way over here to get to her momma. And call me Gus, none of that 'ma'am' crap."

Morrigan laughed as she turned back to the table near the door that Nicole sat at and saw that sure enough, Samantha was trying to crawl out of Nicole's arms after the younger twin had to catch the kid when Samantha tried to pull herself from her kiddy chair. She walked up and gently took her giggling toddler from a relieved and ruffled Nicole, "Were you trying to give Auntie 'Cole a panic attack?"

Nicole's tattoo that was a black hand print of Morrigan's with Samantha's tiny print inside of the palm, but in pastel blue that was added after the tiny tot was born, was peeking out from under her shirt. She straightened said shirt from where it was nearly pulled down from Samantha trying to wiggle away to crawl after her mom and the tattoo was hidden again, "Apparently. Could you please drop me off at home because I need to get back to work for a few more hours and I figure that we could find a baby sitter to keep an eye on Sammy before you're called to start work here. Also, I may have left my car at the house and just walked here with Sammy."

The next ten minutes were filled with their usual loud but happy truck ride filled with music. Thankfully the roads were clear due to the warm weather, so there was no worry over hidden ice and slick roads. At least until Autumn finally rolled in with its cold front. Both of the adult Haught's knew that they had to get ready to stock up for winter, mostly because they were so used to more dry and hot desert weather than anything Purgatory had.

Pulling up to the house, Morrigan set about getting Samantha out of the back car-seat, taking it with her before she waved bye to her twin since Nicole was rushing over to the police cruiser that she would drive to work. Samantha adorably tried to mimic her, opening and closing her hand in an attempt to wave bye to her rushing aunt. Nicole grinned at them both from the driver's seat, waving back as she started the car to head out.

Once Nicole was gone down the road a bit, Morrigan headed inside with Samantha, handing her daughter a pair of plastic kid's keys that she still kept with her just in case. ' _Things seem to be going pretty good so far. Who knows, maybe this move was_ _indeed_ _a good idea._ ' She thought as she headed inside, not noticing the two pairs of red eyes watching her and her daughter from a tinted windowed car across the street with dark curiosity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do ya'll think of my first attempt at Wynonna Earp fanfiction? Let me know so I can know if it's a horrible attempt or to keep going lol


End file.
